Family Moment
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: Hange accidentally transforms Eren, Mikasa, and Armin into little toddlers! Let's see how she and Levi take care of these adorable baby soldiers.


Levihan Prompt 5

So I read a comic where Hange accidentally transforms herself and Levi to little kids. This comic inspired me to write this, but I sort of changed some things a bit. I love to think that the Survey Corps are a big family.

Transformation

"And that's how it happened," Hange laughed nervously, holding three kids in her arms. Levi's annoyed expression did not change, staring at the three kids on her arms. On her arms were little Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Eren was squirming on the right side of her arm, trying to get down. Mikasa was leaning on Eren's shoulder, wanting to sleep. Armin was crying due to Eren's yells and squirms.

"So you basically transformed these brats into smaller brats?" Levi asked again.

"It was an accident I swear! I was too busy jotting down notes, and I forgot to keep the shrinking vile away in a safe place. I heard screams near the other side of my lab, but it was too late. By the time I arrived to see what happened, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa turned at least 10 years younger and 2 feet smaller." explained Hange.

Levi glared at the scientist. "Is there a cure? Or another potion that can help them return back to normal?"

"Well I can try and create one.. But do you now how long it took me to formulate the shrinking potion! One year! It was for the titans originally, but I guess it also works on humans."

"Instead of wasting time, hurry and create the cure now." Levi ordered.

"Wait Levi! Please don't tell Erwin this yet! He is going to kill me!"

"How can we keep this a secret?"

"Just make up excuses if Erwin or anyone ever ask where Eren, Mikasa, or Armin's whereabouts. I just need this one night to find a reverse shrinking potion."

"It's better to inform Erwin right now."

"PLEEEAAASSEEEE. LEVI I BEG OF YOU!" Hange pleaded, eyeing him with her big, puppy like eyes.

"Ugh fine. You better repay me" Levi told her.

"Yay! I love you!" Hange cheered. Levi twitched, and looked away.

"Shut up. So are you going to take care of those three?" Levi asked.

"I have no choice, I first must quiet them down." Hange said, placing the three down. Eren stopped squirming, and looked confusedly at Hange. Mikasa woke up from her daze, and clung onto Eren's arm. Armin sniffed, and tilted his head.

Hange stared at the three, wide eyed. "They are so damn.. cute!" Hange squealed. She peek-a-booed them, receiving laughs from all three.

Levi scowled, "Hey, don't get distracted, you are not here to babysit."

Ignoring Levi's reminder, Hange picked up Armin, and spun him around. Armin joyfully laughed, enjoying the rush and excitement. Eren whimpered, wanting to be spun too. Hange giggled, lifted him up, and tossed him carefully up and down. Eren giggled, waving his arms around. Mikasa started to tug on Hange's leg, enviously.

Hange chuckled, "You kids are all so adorable. So this is how it feels like being a mother.."

Listening to her words, Levi's eyes softened. He stood up, and walked towards to her desk.

"Levi? What are you doing?" Hange asked, while patting Mikasa's head.

"You can't just leave these snotty brats alone, right? So I'll just start with your research. Keep them busy until they tire themselves out." Levi said.

Hange smiled widely, and went back to playing with the three.

"Hey Eren, Mikasa, Armin. Do you remember me?" Hange asked. She placed them on her bed, looking at each of their faces.

Eren wouldn't stay still, Mikasa was still looking at Eren, and Armin tilted his head again. Hange giggled softly. "You guys still act similar to your teen selves."

"E…eh… Eren." Mikasa stuttered, trying to reach out to Eren.

"Waaaaah!" Eren yelled, trying to get up from the bouncy bed.

"Uyu…" Armin sniffled, a bit scared from the bounciness.

"Bad Eren! You're scaring poor Armin!" Hange scolded, picking up Armin. She wiped Armin's tears, and patted his head. She cuddled him to calm him down, and Armin finally stopped sniffing. He wrapped his tiny arms around Hange's neck.

"There there.. You feeling better dear?" Hange whispered.

"Waaaaaah!" Eren screamed again. Mikasa started to sniff today, seeing Eren distressed.

"Ah geez Eren, you are such a handful, even as a little boy." Hange said, picking up Eren too. Of course, Mikasa glared at Hange, not wanting to be separated from him.

"Gee Mikasa, still glaring at me for Eren. You're still a cute child." Hange laughed, also picking her up. They all calmed down, relaxed in her arms. She sat down on the floor, and placed them on her lap. She picked up a book, and read them a story. After the story was finished, a growl was heard from Eren's stomach.

"Ah you must be hungry! I'll quickly go get some food!" Hange said. She added, "Please you three, behave yourselves! Don't come out!" She closed her door, and dashed down to the dining hall. She must get the food before she could make any contact with anyone. Hange barged into the kitchen, grabbed three slices of bread, and a cup of water. She ran out, cheering loudly in her head for not running into anyone.

"Hange, I've been looking for you." Erwin's cold voice called out. Crap.. too early to celebrate.

"Erwin! Uh hi! What's up?"

"Have you seen Eren? I haven't seen him all morning."

"I actually have no clue."

"Really? Jean and the others said that Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were at your lab or room or something."

"They were, but then they left, saying something about going on a trip? I don't know, I was busy with my research."

"I see.. well if you happen to see them again, let me know." Erwin told her, walking away. Hange nodded, and quickly dashed off to her room. That was close, she thought.

Hange slowly opened the door to her room, and almost dropped the food she was holding, laughing out loud. In front of her, was Levi, struggling with the children. Eren had his arms around Levi' right arm, while Mikasa was climbing up at Levi's neck, and Armin was clinging onto his left leg. Levi, trying his best to not harm the children, tried to shake them off.

"Ahahahaha! Looks like you got a knot there, Levi!" teased Hange.

"Shut up and help me get these brats off!" Levi shouted.

"Yeeeee!" Eren squealed. Even though Levi was flailing his arms, Eren did not let go, enjoying the ride.

"Hahaha. Alright alright. Kids, I got some food!" Hange called out. Immediately, the tiny toddlers got off of Levi, and ran toward Hange. They all greedily grabbed the bread, and started to munch on them.

"How did you get in that mess in the first place?" Hange asked, still laughing.

"I heard some crashes in your room, so I ran to see what happened. Those brats were messing around with your bookshelf. So I tried to shut them up, but they all jumped on me." Levi growled.

"Haha.. well watch them a bit longer, I have to create the cure now."

"I found some ideas by the way. Wait, I have to watch them?"

"Yep, don't worry, it won't take long. Plus, they're eating so you don't have to do anything."

"Hurry up or I might make these brats cry."

"Please try not to! Okay? Have fun!" Hange said, returning to her lab.

Levi grunted, and sat down on Hange's chair. He watched the little runts, eating happily on their bread.

"You brats are going to clean the whole headquarters after this." Levi muttered. His eyes averted at the fallen bookshelf. He never thought that Hange's room could get any messier. Levi sighed, and decided to clean her room. He wondered, why was he always doing things for Hange? Even though he acts cold and annoyed, he still does everything for her in the end. He placed the bookshelf in place, and started to pick up the fallen books. An idea dawned to him.

"Oi, brats. You did this mess, so you better clean up too." Levi growled at them. The three kids looked up. Their round, innocent eyes stared back at Levi's glare.

"I am not going to repeat myself. Get your ass up and clean." Levi ordered, not affected by their cuteness.

"Cl-clean?" Even stuttered.

"Yes. If you can say that word, then you know damn well how to pick things up." said Levi.

Armin, grasping the situation, stood up and clumsily walked towards a fallen book. He picked it up, and handed it to Levi.

"Nice work, Arlert. Now you two, follow him and let's clean this shitty place." Levi instructed them. Eren also got up, followed by Mikasa. The four picked up all the books, and even all the papers and clothes that were scattered on the floor.

"Not bad.." Levi said, observing the tidy room.

Understanding Levi's praise, Eren and Armin smiled widely, while Mikasa face lit up.

Levi's eyes softened, and patted each of their heads.

Suddenly, Hange barged in, breathing heavily. "I got the potion!"

Levi looked at her, surprised. "That was quick."

"Well, I found out that I have to reverse the order of the ingredients from the original potion. But one of the requirements was having the potion sit for a few days, but we don't have that time. What I think is that if I give it to them now, it's going to take at least 12 hours to transform back to their normal selves." Hange explained.

"12 hours? That means it's going to be a full day that they have gone missing. Erwin is definitely going to be suspicious." Levi warned her.

"That's true.. but we already found a solution, so I think he would let it slide. For now, please drink this, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin." Hange said. The three happily ran towards her.

"Wow they are so obedient.. And I see you cleaned my room again." Hange giggled.

"They also helped." Levi mentioned.

"Awh really? Haha that's so sweet of you guys!" Hange chirped, caressing each of their cheeks. The children squealed in glee, delighted by her embrace.

"You know Levi.. Eren called me "mama" earlier. I can't help think but pity these kids. As babies, they need a motherly love, where you feel protected, spoiled, and treasured. And it gives me an odd feeling for giving them that." Hange whispered, sitting next to Levi. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were running around, chasing each other playfully.

Hange continued, "I wondered, if someday, I can give those feelings to my own child.. And I also wondered about Eren, Mikasa, and Armin themselves.. I want to give them those feelings too. And somehow, my mistake for turning them into kids actually became a success. You know what I mean?"

Levi nodded, and said, "Yeah.. I noticed. I don't see why you want to be a mother to those brats although."

"Come on, they are so adorable. Look at Eren, all so hyper. Mikasa is like following Eren around everywhere. And there's Armin who's so smart and clumsy!" squealed Hange.

"So are you trying to tell me that you want to have a kid of your own?" Levi whispered. Hangers widened, and blushed.

"Well uh.. I certainly have been thinking about it." Hange admitted. Levi stared at her, expressionless.

"I'm sorry.. but-" Levi started to say.

"It's okay Levi, I understand. I know that the time isn't right, but I really want to consider about it after all this is over." Hange said, holding Levi's hand. Suddenly, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin popped in front of them. They snuggled in between the two, and closed their eyes.

"Mama," Eren whispered, hugging Hange's arms.

"Papa.." Mikasa murmured, leaning on Levi's thighs.

"Mama.. Papa.." Armin sniffed, wanting to be embraced by both of them. Levi and Hange stiffened. They were not used to this..

Hange smiled softly, "So in their child forms, they show that they want to be cradled by a mother and father…"

Levi closed his eyes, "They are still kids after all."

"I wished I had known sooner.. I forgot that they are still teens."

"Teenage brats don't need this kind of attention."

"Still, they aren't fully developed adults."

"Shh, they are about to sleep." Levi shushed.

"They shouldn't be sleeping on the floor.. Hey let's sleep with them together!"

"Huh?!"

Hange got up, and carried Eren and Armin on to her bed. She scooted all the way at the end of the bed, and placed Eren and Armin in front of her. Levi sighed, and picked up Mikasa too. He puts down Mikasa besides Eren, and lied down next to her. Eren, slept soundly at the center of the bed, with Mikasa and Armin next to him. Mikasa breathed softly, holding onto Eren's hand, while Armin held Eren's other hand. Hange sets her hand over Armin's body and on Eren's stomach. Levi does that same, his arm also over Mikasa's body and clutching onto Hange's hand on Eren's stomach.

"Levi.. I am going to treasure this moment." Hange whispered, closing her eyes, relaxing.

Giving a small smile, Levi whispered back, "Yeah.. Is this close enough to what you want?"

"No.. this is better."

"That's good."

"Good night Levi.. Sorry that you're going to sleep on a bed."

"Whatever. If I don't lie here, Mikasa might fall off the bed."

"Hehe. I wonder if any of them will remember what happened.."

"Please, I don't want to think about it."

"Can you imagine Mikasa calling you "Papa" in her normal self?"

"That actually creeps me out, thinking about it."

"Haha. That would be very funny actually.."

"Just go to sleep."

"Alright Levi."

As soon as Hange said those words, Levi could hear her soft snores. Levi stroked her hand, and patted Mikasa's head with his other hand.

"This is going to be the closest thing as a family I might ever have.." Levi whispered. "Thank you Hange, for introducing me this kind of feeling.. and also acting as a father."

The next morning, Eren had no idea how to react to this situation. He slowly opened his eyes, and he felt somewhat squished. He turned around and almost screamed. Mikasa and Armin were snuggling next to Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange! How in the world did they end up in the same bed with the captain and squad leader?! The last thing he remembered was accidentally dropping a small vile in Hange-san's lab..

Eren stopped trembling, and noticed how peaceful his two friends are with their superiors. Mikasa's peaceful sleeping face somewhat resembles to Captain's Levi's stern yet relaxed sleeping face. Mikasa looked very cozy with Captain Levi's hand gently on her head. Eren slowly turned around, and observed Armin's relaxed expression. His head was leaning on Hange-san's chest, and was snuggling close to her like an infant. And finally, Eren noticed his own hands were holding onto something on his something. He realized that it was both Captain Levi and Hange-san's hands. Eren gulped, feeling a bit awkward and everyone's positions. It feels like they are a family..

Family, Eren thought, relaxing his shoulders. That's right, he never felt this kind of embrace and comfort in a while. Same goes for his two friends, Mikasa and Armin. They too, probably longed for this kind of warmth and parental affection. Instead of trying to wiggle out of their positions, Eren closed his eyes, and gripped onto Levi and Hange's hands. He felt a squeeze back.

Eren opened his eyes, and looked towards his sides. He saw Hange giving a small smile. Eren's eyes started to water, and these warm feelings started to return. The five stayed in this position for a half an hour, until Eren's eyes started to flutter again.

"Hange-san.. what are we doing here?"

"Hmm I wonder…"

~Finished~


End file.
